The Last Song of Spring
by Azrael-Doll
Summary: BEING RE-WRITTEN! Set in the years between season 4 and 5. Gwaine and Merlin leave Camelot in the middle of the night, but their reasons for leaving aren't as clear cut as first thought and when they encounter trouble; they gain help from the most unlikely of sources. Torture. Arwen, Merlin & Knights (Plus Arthur) bromance, possible Mergana.
1. Pr - Visions Of The Future

The shock of icy water knocked Merlin into consciousness; his lungs clambering for the heavy warm air surrounding him. The first thing he registered was the pain, his arms were strung up, the biting cold of the metal digging into his wrists as he dangled from the ceiling in the centre of the room, his feet a foot or so from the even stone floor. His normally bright blue eyes were flat and foggy as he slowly took in his surroundings, the room was circular, light filtered into it from windows near the ceiling a good 20 feet above him. His uneven breathing catching in his throat as he noted the four unmarked doorways, they were raised from the ground level about halfway up the wall, higher than Merlin himself was. Merlin craned his sore neck to look up at the water running down the walls slowly filling the room. He shivered as the air caressed his naked skin, his clothing was missing. The absurdity of that more than anything else made laughter bubble to his lips, it escaped before he could stop it; growing hysterical as he fully realised his surroundings, his memory was foggy, his brain sluggish. The mad laughter died in his throat as the floor below him started shifting, rolling as it rose, his blue eyes widened as Merlin struggled trying to move, blood trickled down his arms as the cold water rose to meet him, it was as cold as death with none of its mercy. Ever so slowly it inched its way up his unprotected body, his legs going numb with the cold as it rose, up over his hips and just a bit further, stopping at the most excruciating point where the chains still bore his weight but he still needed to tread the inky black water at the same time.

* * *

Arthur stared out at the countryside unseeing, his thoughts locked up in his head. The warm sun rained down, soothing the aches and pains that racked his body, even if he never let anyone see them. Quietly Gwen joined him on the ramparts, silently afraid he'd come up here to end it all.

"Arthur," She whispered quietly, "Arthur, please answer me."

"What is it Gwen?" He replied quietly, still staring absently ahead.

"I know that you are worried, we all are! They'll return soon, I'm sure of it."

"How?" He paused, turning to look at her, God, she was beautiful and kind, but it was her spirit more than anything that drew him, she wanted to see the good in people and help everyone, even those who didn't want her to. Even if that person was her husband or her King, she still would follow her heart. "How do you know?"

"Because my heart tells me so," She blushed slightly before continuing on unhurried, "They've faced worst challenges before and always come back to live the tale, they will come back Arthur."

"They left in the middle of the night, without telling anyone where they were going; it's been two weeks now." Silently he embraced her thinking almost guiltily to himself 'This time, I'm not so sure they will.'

* * *

The man paced in his small cell, the dank floor was covered in straw and the walls were cool rough rock that were wet to the touch, the grate he'd been forced through was shut above him. Meals and water were thrown through in, once daily, leaving him to either catch them or scavenge them from the floor. Sighing he stopped moving and sat down against the wall, his trousers sucking up more filth as he lay back his head against the cool rock as it naturally tilted to the right, his lank once brown hair dangling in his face. Sat there, you could almost believe he was at rest, but if you looked closely every muscle in his body was tensed, prepared to jump into action at a moment's hesitation. His left eye was bruised and swollen, but not bad enough that he couldn't see through it. More bruises and cuts littered his face and body, there were scars along his torso, tokens of recent healings, and absently his right leg twitched remembering the feeling of the blade slicing it. Through the dirty light filtering in through the bars the subtle glint of a slave collar could be seen around his neck and below it over his exposed heart was a tattoo of a circle with a red dragon in the forefront, wrapping its limbs around it; the emblem of the Knights of the Round Table(1). His only hope was that Merlin managed to reach his destination that it all hadn't been for nothing. Gwaine's eyes fought with his need for survival, slowly they drooped and gave way to the darkness.

* * *

Morgana stared at the seamless wall in front of her. Her mouth set in a grim line, how had this happened? Her mind played the memories over and over in her heat, cutting the images into her eyes. The white dragon had saved her but at what cost? A shudder ran through her otherwise motionless body as the memory of a voice ran through her mind.

"Morgana. Morgana, you must listen to me!" Thundered the great dragon.

"Why would you speak to me?"

"Because, sadly it must be you." Klgarrah replied cryptically.

"What must be me?" She said ignoring the other part of the statement.

Killgarrah grumbled something under his breath about disrespectful sorcerers before saying, "A great many druids have been captured you must help them."

"Why? Why should I help them? I have no use for them, or they me."

"They are your people Morgana, you are a part of them. Unless I am mistaken and they are not the reason you keep fighting Arthur, but it is in fact your own similarity to Uther driving you."

"Mind your forked tongue, lizard."

"Do not tell me what to mind, witch. I am not the one who is doomed."

Morgana stilled, "What do you know about that?"

"I know a great many things Morgana, few of which you could ever hope to understand." Killgarah said, sadness creeping into his ageless voice.

"I understand this dragon, what do you care for some druids? No, you do not, there is another reason behind this!"

The great dragon bristled, "What do you want witch?"

"Information. Information about Emrys."

Killgarah bowed his head, leaning down to look at the witch, ever so slowly he exhaled, "What is it you wish to know?"

"Who is he? Where is he? Why are we linked?" Morgana exclaimed, thousands of questions bubbling to the surface.

Killgarah drew away from the witch, "I will not reveal his identity; I cannot and would not even if I could. I can however tell you that you have met him before and he is someone you would least expect."

"Loyalty, from you? How charming." Morgana exclaimed.

Flames licked the corners of his jaws, "That is none of your business witch!" Before snapping his head back and saying. "Very well, I will answer your questions to the best of my ability. After you free the druids."

"You'll forgive me if I don't blindly believe your word." She said bitingly. "I'll need proof you will help me."

"You want proof, witch? Take one of my scales, when the deed is done. Use it to call for me. But be warned witch, if it is used for any other purpose, then you will know the true meaning of hate and the terror of fear." And with that he launched himself into the night sky; flying into darkness, leaving behind a pale faced witch clutching a palm sized brown scale in her hand.

* * *

(1) Note: I know that the actual emblem is slightly different, but I like the symbolism of this.

A/N: If you enjoyed it let me know, debating whether to make a series or not.


	2. Begin At The Begining

**A/N: Okay, so I'm re-writing this fic as I when re-reading it I didn't like the flash-forwards all that much. Writing a book that utilizes that technique is something I want to do but this story needs order, so I'm going through all the chapters and re-writing them and then I'll post the newest chapter. The fic will probably grow word length wise as I can't believe how short these chapters are! I feel like I've cheated you guys with them being less than 3000 words. That's my minimum goal anyways.**

* * *

Chapter One: Begin At The Beginning

* * *

Merlin stumbled through the forest, daylight streaming down through the leaves around him. The knights were laughing raucously up ahead, Gwaine or Elyan having made a weird or witty remark. Gritting his teeth and shifting his load Merlin carried on, oblivious to the fact that someone was now walking next to him.

"Got enough there?" A male voice asked.

Merlin jumped sending some of catches flying as he looked over to see Gwaine grinning at him.

"Here, let me." The knight insisted leaning over to collected the fallen prey.

"Why aren't you with the others?" Merlin asked.

"Well for starters I tend to be the base of all the jokes." He started walking, looking back at Merlin. "At least when you're not there."

Merlin grinned ruefully, "I hear the company is better back here anyways.

"Oh yeah, where'd you hear that?"

Merlin shrugged tossing his head slightly at the same time. "Around."

They fell into a comfortable silence, "It's true, you know. I mean, without you none of us would be where we are now."

"What're you talking about?"

Gwaine shuffled his feet, stopping for a moment. "Well, I wouldn't be where I am, nor would Elyan or Percival or even Arthur. Neither would Lancelot." He trailed off, "Do you ever think of him?"

"Yes." Merlin said hesitantly.

"I still don't buy that that was him towards the end."

"It wasn't." Merlin mumbled under his breath, so faint you could barely hear it.

Gwaine looked at him intensely for a moment, "Merlin," he started to say something, "Do you..." he sighed, "Does magic turn people bad or is it just the person themselves?"

"Gwaine this is dangerous talk. Don't contemplate it; it's not for us to say." He moved to start walking away when Gwaine caught his arm.

"Merlin, you're the only one I told about my father and I know you have your secrets, but you can talk to me you know." Gwaine told him before releasing his grip.

Merlin stared at the man in front of him, Gwaine the castle drunkard was telling him to trust him? Merlin sighed before responding to his previous statement, "I believe that magic is the same as everything else. All things depend on how you wield them; language, education, physique, a lie, a truth. All things can be used to harm or heal." He paused thinking about what he was saying before ploughing on ahead, "But is that down to the wielder, is it their nature or did their circumstances shape them? But even then you can't blame the circumstances and they effect people differently. Some people are born poor and are kind and some grow up mean; some are born rich and are helpful whereas others parade above everyone else; some are beaten down at every turning and are nicer for it but others, they become the person doing the beating. But is any of that their fault? Or is it fate's joke on the world? There is no definite good or bad, everyone is made up of degrees, some use 'bad' methods to help and other use 'good' methods to hurt. But how do you classify any of that?" Merlin shook his head, to stop his ramblings and continued walking. "No, good and evil are ideas man created and whoever is in power decides what they are."

Gwaine stood in shock for a moment before hurrying to catch up to the lanky servant. "You know, sometimes the things that come out of that mouth astound me." Gwaine said gravely, before smiling, "Especially in comparison to how you usually act."

"What act?" Merlin asked innocently.

Chuckling Gwaine added, "I think all people deserve a chance be they kind, mean, ugly, beautiful, ordinary or extraordinary. We're all human after all."

"Don't you believe in evil though?"

"Yes. But without the bad, how would we recognize the good?"

"So you don't believe in Utopia then?"

Gwaine laughed again, "Why does it not surprise me that you know the concept. You're probably more learned than most of the nobles!" His face grew grim, "Utopia is an ideal, one that Arthur's trying to create and he can do it, he is a just King and his Kingdom will be great, but no ideal world can be created on the blood of others."

"Some would disagree with that. If the blood is that of those ostracized, of those with no place the new world then using their bones as a base would make sense."

"That's true, but the world will be forever tainted, at least to a few and that is where cracks start to form." Gwaine shook his head, "I don't really agree there can be no bad in the world, if you imagine a world without the concept of 'bad', no one would realise something they were doing was wrong, it'd be chaos."

"Unless they were just ruled by the good."

"But being ruled negates the point of free will."

"Ah, I should know better than to engage in your philosophical natterings." Merlin said shaking his head.

"And yet, you're the only one who indulges me! If I didn't know better, I'd say you'd like it."

"This is way too heavy a conversation to be having carrying animal carcasses back to the camp."

"But it was interesting. How's Gaius been of late?" Gwaine asked, changing the topic.

Merlin grimaced, "He tries to hide it, but not well."

"That's not overly surprising."

"No, I've been thinking of getting him a new assistant. Gwen, I mean the Queen used to fill in for me when I was gone. But he needs someone to teach and take on his craft, I'm his apprentice but the likelihood of me becoming the Court Physician is slim."

"I have idea of someone who might be suitable."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'll have a look into it first though."

The duo fell into a comfortable silence for a couple of minutes, each dwelling on their own thoughts, it wasn't long before a Elyan's voice called back to them, "You're falling behind!" Prompting them to speed up.

"Maybe we should leave them together?" Leon asked, chuckling.

"We're coming now!" Gwaine shouted ahead and trotted over.

Merlin stared absently at the young knight's back as he followed him.

"Merlin!" The King exclaimed as they reached the camp-site. "Hurry up and take off my armour. Oh! For God's sake put the catches down, else we'll start thinking you a rabbit with how many you're wearing!"

"More like a hare with those ears." Interjected Sir Leon, the knights laughed at the good-natured ribbing.

Gwaine grabbed the rest of the catches off Merlin and took them over to the servants storing the catches to be carted back to the castle.

"Well, get on with it Merlin, now that Gwaine's doing your job."

Merlin chuckled and started unbuckling the pauldron Arthur wore.

"Just imagine that, Gwaine waking up Arthur and getting his food!" Elyan said chuckling.

"I don't think I want to." Leon said seriously, whilst Arthur shuddered.

"I'd pity the person subjected to that!" Merlin stated.

"You're not any better MER-LIN!"

"Sire, it's a good job we walked today, I think you might be gaining weight" The servant said presenting struggle with the buckle.

"Oi! I'm a trim fighting condition, ask any of the knights!" Arthur said gesturing to the group, Leon and Elyan were suddenly engaged in what appeared to be a very interesting conversation about the surrounding foliage and Percival was just grinning, watching the two smaller men bicker. "You know what, you are just being a clot-pole."

"Again with the taking of my words, My Lord. One would think you were devoid of a vocabulary." Merlin smirked, his eyes twinkling as he deftly removed the plaudron and the vambrance, but leaving the chain-mail on in case sometime happened.

Arthur grumbled under his breath something about cheeky servants and the stocks when Gwaine wandered back over, carrying as per usual, an apple.

"You know, all you'd need in a woman was for her to own a pub that had it's own orchard!" Arthur commented

"Believe me, if there was someone like that I'd marry her in a heartbeat."

"You'd no sooner marry than you would stop drinking!" Percival interrupted, "You enjoy it too much!"

Gwaine shrugged, "I'd just have to find a woman who's company I enjoyed more."

"Do you mean to say you don't enjoy our company?" Elyan inquired.

"No, I do, but not in that way." He said taking a big bite of the apple.

Elyan's face went pale as the other knights started laughing, "I didn't mean it that way!" He cried out.

"Sure you didn't!" Leon said, laying a hand on Elyan's shoulder.

The banter carried on for a bit before they all went their separate ways, Arthur and Leon walked over to the elder Lords enjoying the hunt had gathered, Percival went to help the servants lift things into the cart and Elyan and Gwaine started whispering in hushed voices planning something. Merlin walked over to a tree stump and checked over the armour, watching the camp from his perch. It was the main camping ground for large hunts like this, it was a good distance away from Camelot at just over half a days travel. It was in a clearing, on one side in the distance a hill rose up. The camp was orderly and servants were darting around doing this and that, within the hour the knights were sat around many camp fires, having joined up with the other hunting excursions. The King was sat talking quietly with some of the Lords, the knights were more raucous. There were servants darting back and for filling wine goblets and the center of the camp the cook was roasting a boar, someone had been lucky enough to win the day before.

Merlin smiled to himself as a content mood settled upon him. It was starting to get dark, from the looks of things the boar would be cooked and served shortly, it was the last day of the four day hunt, they would be a flurry of movement tomorrow as the set off early to get back to Camelot in the afternoon. Sitting there on the trunk watching all the people moving about was one of Merlin's favorite things to do, he was a very observant person and stepping back from it all helped him like nothing else. The only problem was his thoughts tended to drift and stir when left with very little but to do. He frowned to himself when his thoughts turned dark, the talk with Gwaine had stuck too close to home, a lot of what was happening in the world was because of him, did that make him evil? The warlock shook his head, trying to stop his thoughts from traveling back to her, but of course it was to no avail. He wondered if she was still alive. Part of him, a small part he'd shut off wished that she was. Not the her they new now, but the woman he first met.

"You're thinking of her."

Merlin looked up surprised to see the King standing in front of him. "Arthur, sorry. Did you need me for something?"

"It can wait." Arthur said looking back over his shoulders to the fire, the light shone on his face letting Merlin glimpse the grief etched upon it. "You get that look very often Merlin. It makes me wonder how many people you've lost." The King ran a hand through his hair.

"I-.." Merlin stopped not knowing what he was going to say, "Everyone has lost someone Sire."

"Yes, they have but you," He pointed a finger at the man-servant, "You never tell anyone, we all see it you know, the times your mask slips, those of us that know you at least."

"Arthur are you drunk?" Merlin asked.

Arthur furrowed his brow, "What? No." He spat, "Well maybe a little."

"Come on Cabbage-Head, lets get you back to your Lords." Merlin said getting up.

"No, I want to stay here a while." Arthur said, sitting on the trunk Merlin vacated.

Merlin nodded and moved away, taking the armour and putting it away before helping carry out chores and serving some of the food, all the while keeping an eye on the dark corner the King resided in. Arthur watched the people milling around, someone came over and offered him some food, he took it out of reflex more than anything. He couldn't help but wonder if he was doing a good job, sometimes he really wished he could ask his father what he would do. But then he would remember the needless battles that Uther desired. The young King was torn, he needed to become a King in his own right, but he wanted his father to be proud of him. The King slowly ate the meat, wiping his mouth when done. After the debacle with Agravaine, he was hesitant to let anyone close to him, even Gwen. This trip and cleared his head, getting up he gave his bowl to a servant and joined the fire again, if his jokes and laughs were forced, no one noticed.

Merlin had smiled seeing his King return to the warmth of the fires before he ducked outside of the campsite and started stealthily ambling through the woods, today had been strange, people had seen more than they should have. He missed Lancelot and Will, having someone he could talk to about all of the things in his life that wasn't Giaus. His mentor was great, but sometimes you needed the view of a brother, a comrade. Merlin smiled darkly to himself, before leaning against a tree. He was lost in thought so he didn't see the person running towards him carrying a torch.

"There you are!" Leon shouted.

Merlin jumped and turned around tripping on a root and grabbing the tree for support. "What was that for?"

Leon would have laughed normally, "One of the knights collapsed, the Kings fine. You're the only one with medical knowledge, we've been looking for you for ages. What are you doing out here anyways?"

"What, oh nothing." Merlin lied and started walking back to the camp site, "What happened?"

Leon left it and joined Merlin, "One of the knights was joking around when he just collapsed, a rash started spreading on his face. The others he was with mentioned he fell over during the hunt earlier."

Merlin picked up his pace and they burst through the foliage into the camp site, where people ground to a holt looking at them. "Where is he?" He asked wasting no time.

"In the medic tent." Leon called after the young man already running.

Merlin pushed open the tent flap and took in the scene, there was a knight on the table and two of his comrades in the tent, the King was stood in the corner and there were two helpers busy fussing over the man. Merlin looked over him, "Were you two with him?"

"Yes," one of the knight spoke up, "We were joking about how he fell over earlier, when he collapsed."

"Where were you?"

"We were passing through a meadow to get to the rest of the forest rather than go around."

Merlin walked over and lifted up the mans trouser leg, the was a large bite that was swelling up. "He was bitten," he grabbed a utensil and inspected the wound, "Possibly by an adder." _(1)_

"Will he live?" The second knight demanded, he'd been quiet up until now.

"Possibly, most of the time bites aren't this bad, they're defensive, they only attack when trodden on. He must have tripped over one. But I've not seen a reaction to the poison this bad in a while, he must have gone into anaphylactic shock. Just great." Merlin said, rolling up his sleeves and dunking them in a bucket of clean water.

The second knight grabbed his shoulder, "You'll save him won't you, he's my brother."

Merlin shrugged him off and dried his hands. "I will try, but you have to leave, you can wait outside, but I need room." The first knight grabbed the second and pulled him outside. Without pausing Merlin got to work, only stopping to bark orders at the helpers. All the while the King watched and realized how much more there was to Merlin than a simple manservant. He'd known it on some level of course, but the King shook his head struck by how much like Giaus the young man seemed. A while later Merlin sighed, the patients breathing was back to normal and the swelling was starting to recede. They moved him over to one of the pallets in the tent. Merlin washed his hands again and giving a few instructions to the helpers he walked outside to find a group of knights waiting for him. Merlin blinked looking at them, "He should be fine, he's through the worst of it, but will need watching over." And with that Merlin ducked back inside and curled on the spare cot, forgetting to check if his King needed anything.

Arthur had followed his manservant outside and broke up the gathering, he made sure that the brother Sir Bedivere (2) was sleeping close by before going to bed himself, despite what the useless manservant thought, he could undress himself!

The next day started early with servants and knights darting all over the place. Arthur got up and dressed before heading to check on his knight, Sir Lucan. He opened the tent to find Lucan sitting up and the two brothers laughing as Merlin stood in the corner, putting away some things. "Remember to take it easy and to keep the bite clean and wrapped and to stay off that foot! It'd also be a good idea to go and see Giaus when we get back, I'm only an apprentice after all."

"Thank you." Sir Bedivere said, he was a tall barrel chested man with dark hair and a strong face, he clapped his younger brother on the shoulder, Sir Lucan was taller that his brother with with lighter hair and more delicate features.

"It's no problem, just make sure he rides the cart, I don't want you to try and get him on a horse." Merlin finished before looking over and seeing the King, "Oh, sorry Sire I was just heading over! But I see you've managed to dress yourself!" He commented humming and tune and disappearing past the King before he had a chance to think of what to say.

"Is her always like that?" Sire Lucan inquired, before realising it was the King he was addressing, "Sorry, Sire."

Arthur laughed to himself, "Yes, he is and think nothing of it. I'm glad your feeling better." He ducked back out the tent leaving the brothers to their own devices and walked through the camp. Merlin turned up at one point with some food for him and before long the party was ready to head home. The journey was uneventful and they arrived back in the beloved Camelot in a stream of cheerful red. Gwen was waiting on the courtyard steps for the King and he embraced her, glad to be back in her arms. He saw Merlin and Giaus cart off Lucan, after Bedivere was given a talking to for trying to get him on horse after being told not to. They were home.

* * *

**A/N:**

**(1) Not all that well versed in snakes, even indigenous ones, which is bad considering. If any of you know about them feel free to let me know.**

**(2) An actual knight from Arthurian Legends as was his brother Sir Lucan. I also want to bring Kay into the story at some point...**

**Hope you like the new format!**

**Reviews are lovely!**


	3. Strength And Magic

**A/N: Yadda Yadda, re-written.**

* * *

Chapter Two: Strength And Magic

* * *

Gaius was teaching his new pupil on how best to dress different kinds of wounds, earlier on she'd done well removing Sir Lucan's final bandage, it'd been a week since the hunting trip. They were talking about why you leave a piece of glass in a puncture wound before you get to somewhere you can work properly. He'd been unsure about getting a new assistant, particularly given how old he was beginning to feel, but Merlin had talked him into it, explaining that the likelihood of him becoming the Court Physician was low, besides he had a different court position in mind. Gaius chuckled to himself at his wards tone, he looked over at the young woman in front of him. She'd led a hard life he knew, she'd been orphaned as a child and left on the streets, Camelot was a brilliant city but there was and will always be the poor. But she was smart and eager to learn and knew some of her letters already which was surprising and once he'd introduced her to books he found it hard to get her to leave them. The old man was interrupted in his musings when the door to his quarters slammed open. "Gwaine! What are you doing here?" Gaius asked in all astonishment, when the man burst into the room, disturbing the old man and his young new apprentice.

"Sorry Gaius, oh hey Sara! Have either of you seen Merlin anywhere?"

"Hello Gwaine!" The knight smiled at the energetic young former street urchin, one of the ones he'd seen skulking around in the lower town and one of the few that would talk to him. When he had first suggested knowing someone to Merlin he'd been wary unsure how the fifteen year old girl would react but she seemed to adore the old man and he her.

"I sent him out a while ago to collect some herbs. I suspect he is now at the tavern, though."

Gwaine chuckled, "Always a good place to be."

"Is there a reason?"

"Gwen is looking for him." Gwaine called over his shoulder as turned on his heel and headed through the maze of passages and outside the castle. He called in at the usual haunts, desperate to stop and wet his lips with a nice cool mead but Merlin wasn't anywhere to be found. The knight gritted his teeth put out that the man hadn't been easy to find, he wondered if he was still in the forest collecting herbs. He wouldn't be out now, would he? For all Gwaine knew he was prancing around waiting for a herb that had to be collected at night or some such. Sighing to himself the knight nodded to the guards on the night watch, "Heading out to bring back Merlin."

"He missed getting back in time for Arthur again?" One of them called back.

"No, it's worse!"

"Gaius then?" Another jeered.

"Nope, Gwen."

The group chuckled, "The Queen sure has a temper on her but she's a good one!" One of them commented and the others nodded in agreement, "One of the nicest maids there were, he's done right by her."

"I'd best best be off. I don't really fancy being locked out!"

"We'll leave the gate door open a little longer for you!" One of them called out, when another added, "If were in a mood for it we might let you back in, just don't take too long."

Gwaine walked through the gate and trekked down into the forest bitter at how he'd had to forgo the customary drinks of the evening. Muttering to himself he walked through the undergrowth and he let his feet lead him, he'd been walking for a while and the forest was starting to close in on him. When he realised that he should have stayed with the knights and hoped the man got back soon, he had no idea where Merlin was and it'd be hard to find him at daytime, let alone now! Stopping, he looked around and blamed the lack of alcohol for his incoherent thoughts. "This is ridiculous, I'll never find him!" Shaking his head at his stupidity he turned to go back the way he'd come. He paused and looked around at the dark green foliage as the forest got darker. Which way was that exactly?

Gwaine ambled through the forest, hoping to see the lights of Camelot in the distance. Branches cracked and trees rustled, the whole forest screaming of restlessness, when he heard a voice. Gwaine stood still his ears straining for a sound on the whispering wind. A smile broke out on his face when he recognised Merlin's voice.

He crashed through the undergrowth into a large clearing. Finding Merlin standing still, his usually lanky self talking one of the Catha and a Golden Dragon. Without thinking, he drew his sword, "What in God's name is going on here?"

"Gwaine!" Merlin exclaimed jumping around at the explosion, "It's not what you think."

"It's not what I think?" He'd said bewildered looking at the dragon, "You're talking to a Dragon and a sorcerer how is this not what it seems?"

"I, you right, itis what you think." He paused glancing back over at the two behind him,mentally tellign them to let him handle it, "They're my friends Gwaine." Merlin said quietly, "Will you put down your sword and listen?" Merlin shifted nervously, "Gwaine, earlier on the way back from the hunt, you were saying that not all magic users were bad, let me prove that to you."

Cautiously Gwaine lowered his weapon, "What do you mean?"

Merlin nodded slightly to the Dragon and the Catha who moved back a respectful distance, "I have magic."

"Y-y-you?!" He exclaimed sputtering, his sword now forgotten, "That's not pos-" He broke off, remembering the tavern fight they first met in, how things seemed to go flying at their own violation. He thought of how they always seemed to beat the odds, even when magic was involved and it should have be impossible. "Of course, we really would all be dead without you. Wouldn't we?"

"Yes." Merlin answered calmly.

"Why did you choose to learn it?" Gwaine asked moving forward.

"I didn't," Merlin stated, "I was born with it."

"What are you talking about, people choose to learn magic; they're not born with it."

"I was." He replied quietly.

Gwaine stared at his youn friend, "Are there others like you?"

"Possibly. It isn't the most common occurrence, if someone has a natural talent it starts appearing towards the end of their childhood, particularly if its a strong gift. Some people can teach themselves to have it though. I was different, I was throwing my toys around and setting candles alight since I first drew breath."

"Why are you in Camelot?"

"To protect Arthur."

"Are you mental, Uther wanted you dead, Arthur will too!"

Merlin shrugged, "I have to protect him."

Suddenly something clicked, "Courage, Strength and Magic. You're magic."

"Yes."

Gwaine thought for a moment before nodded to himself, "What about them, what's going on here?"

Merlin looked over at the other two, "Kilgarrah and Alator have something to tell me."

"Kilgarrah?" Gwaine asked tentatively, his grip tensing on his downward pointing sword.

"The Dragon."

"Why are you talking to a Dragon? Wait, how are you talking to him? I'm not sure I want to know. " His voice broke slightly, but he wrestled with it, not wanting to lose control.

"I'm the last Dragon Lord." Merlin said shrugging slightly. "My father's name was Balinor, I mentioned him to you once, I met him very briefly before he died, he passed his gift on to me."

"Let me get this straight, you're a sorcerer from birth and you're also a Dragon Lord, any other big announcements?"

"I have a destiny to protect Arthur and bring magic back to Camelot?" Merlin practically asked.

"Well you've definitely got your work cut out for you. I on the other hand need a drink." With that he turned to leave.

"You cannot leave, the quest is yours too." Alator calmly stated.

Gwaine looked back finally recognising the man, "Why are you talking to him, doesn't he work for Morgana?" He started forward, raising his sword, "He tortured Gaius!"

"Gwaine, stop! I know, but he broke their alliance and sided with me."

"Did he now?"

"I did, I hold no favour with the witch."

"None of us here do." Kilgarrah growled, "If you'd killed her when I told you too we wouldn't be in half the mess we are in now."

"You know why I did not do so." Merlin said looking up at the Dragon, "Are you saying she's the reason you've come?"

"No." Alator stated eyeing the Dragon, "It is another matter entirely."

Kilgarrah grumbled under his breath, "She could very well have a hand in it."

"You know that she doesn't." Alator replied, holding his stance as the Dragon prowled towards him.

"You speak the truth, Catha. But that doesn't not mean her involvement is not hidden from us."

Gwaine stared dumbfounded at the argument starting between the two magical beings.

"PEACE!" Merlin shouted, his eyes flashing dangerously. "Tell us your information; stop squabbling like the children you both aren't."

"Young warlock you do-."

Merlin roared something incomprehensible to Gwaine's ear and the dragon moved back appearing cowed.

"What the hell was that?"

"I reminded him of who I was." Merlin said nonchalantly, "Are you going to explain yourselves, or not? You lead me out of the castle at a time where people can stumble across us and have done just that -." He was interrupted by the Catha.

"The druids are missing." Alator whispered, awed by the Warlock's power, he knew of the Dragon Lords but seeing them in reality was a different matter entirely.

"What do you mean missing?"

"Taken," Kilgarrah responded, "Magical beings be they sorcerers, fae or other such creatures have been disappearing."

Merlin froze, "How is this possible?"

"We do not know, whoever has done this must have power themselves or at least access to it."

"Where are they being held?"

"They've been disappearing from all over Albion, but I think the place to start looking is Caerleon."

"I need to save them."

"Save who?" Gwaine asked.

"My people. The people I fight for and to protect."

"You're a druid?"

"No, but they are my people. Just like other knights are yours."

Gwaine nodded in understanding.

"Merlin, we must be going." Kilgarrah said, "We've been here too long as it is."

Merlin nodded almost to himself, "One last question, how do you know each other?"

"We met on our travels." Alator said shuffling uncomfortably before quickly disappearing into the forest, glad to be away from the warlock, the Dragon, the knight and Camelot.

"What's that meant to mean?" Gwaine wondered out loud, surprising himself.

"I found him not that far from here, when he said he had a message for you, I was going to kill him unless you showed you knew him." Kilgarrah said, "Shame, I do quite feel like a hunt."

"This is insane." Gwaine groaned.

Kilgarrah turned a yellow eye on the small man in front of him, "And here I thought you were courage." With that he flapped his wings and took to the skies, leaving behind a bewildered knight watching the Dragon grow smaller and smaller.

"Gwaine." Merlin started looking at him, "You can't tell the others."

"They don't know?"

Merlin hesitated, "Only Gaius does."

"Lancelot knew didn't he?"

"Yes, he discovered my magic long ago, he was a good friend and confidant."

"Up until the end at least." Gwaine commented.

Merlin smiled, "The Lancelot that came back wasn't him, it was a shade, a shadow of the actual Lancelot, it was never him. He knew nothing about me as the one who raised him didn't know." He smiled sadly, "Gwen was enchanted, she never was truly unfaithful to Arthur. I wish I could tell them that."

"One day you will."

"Arthur would never accept me."

Gwaine grimaced, "You'll never know if you don't try."

"I suppose." The Dragon Lord said, looking back up to the sky.

Gwaine moved to enter the forest. "So when are we leaving?"

"We aren't, I am."

"Think again Merlin, I'm coming with you."

Merlin laughed and lead him through the forest. "We'll probably leave it a day or so to get everything in order. I'd like to leave tomorrow, but we'll be gone for some time and we can't just up and disappear, they'd search for us."

"That makes sense. How are you going to leave?" He asked, "I mean, I can find a reason but you?"

"I'll probably hint to Gwen that I want to go and visit my mother, I haven't seen her in a while."

"Sounds like a plan. Just don't go running off on me, I will come after you and who knows what sort of trouble I'll bring with or get myself into!" Merlin laughed and there was a comfortable silence before Gwaine's voice cut through it, "Tell me some more about this destiny of yours?"

Merlin's brow furrowed, "I don't really like talking about it, but Arthur is the 'Once and Future King', he will unite all of Albion. I on the other hand am meant to protect him."

"Do you have anything to do with that Emrys character, the one Agravaine was asking about?"

"He asked you about me?"

"No, I overheard him talking about it." Gwaine paused, "Wait you?"

"It's what the Druids call me." Merlin shrugged.

Gwaine rolled his eyes at the warlock in front of him. "So what else are you hiding, next thing I know, you'll be sprouting wings and announcing you're a deity!"

"That only happens on Tuesday's and the occasional Sunday." Merlin joked, smiling at Gwaine's antics, thinking any minute now, he's going to ask me about - .

"What tricks can you pull with magic?"

_'Right on time,'_ he thought to himself before answering. "A lot!" Merlin exclaimed, "Me and Will, my friend from back home used to play them all the time! We'd move objects to around and make carts stick, one time I turned someone's hair blue! By accident, mum wasn't happy about that!" Merlin looked over at Gwaine who was laughing his head off at the same time as looking like he'd just found what he'd been searching for all his life. "Will was forever getting me into trouble, trying to cheer me up, you two would have gotten on well."

"He sounds cool, I'd like to meet him."

"He's dead."

"I'm sorry," Gwaine said quitely whilst wondering just how many people the young man had lost, changing the top he asked, "Ever pulled any on Arthur?"

"A couple, but one time I made him dimwitted so I could get him out of Camelot safely, I've never seen someone take to being a fool that easily!"

Gwaine laughed, can turn things into other things? Can you levitate objects? What about potions, what can they do? D you use magic to heal?"

"Yes, yes, there are many different types and yes, but not without someone knowing, magical healing leaves traces and can speed up the process."

Grwaine nodded to himself, wondering what else to ask before inquiring, "Could I have magic?"

"Possibly." Merlin paused, "Why are you taking this so well?"

"I wasn't born in Camelot for one, I grew up travelling the world, I met a lot of different people. A druid once healed me you know," He said pulling up his sleeve and showing a thin silver scar dissecting it, "It's strange living here with everything that's happened I'd forgotten all the good things magic could do." He thought for a moment, "Well, not forgotten but it went to the back of my mind, if you get what I mean."

Merlin nodded in acquiescence, "Come on we'd better hurry up or we'll have to sneak back in."

"Why does something tell me that's something you've done a lot!" Gwaine commented as they sped up, luckily the same guards were on duty and let them slip through the gate door.

"You're lucky that we're nice, else you'd have to keep the lovely Queen waiting until morning!" One of the guards jeered.

"What's he talking about Gwaine?" Merlin asked.

"Oh, I forgot. I knew I needed a drink, Gwen wanted you, that's why I was looking for you."

"Why didn't you say?" Merlin said picking up the pace.

"Well I got a bit distracted," He paused, eyeing up a pub.

"Come on, you got me into this you're coming with. Beside it'll do you good."

"Got you into this?! I was the one search around Camelot and surroundings for you!" Gwaine exclaimed, "Besides it won't do me good, I'll have a headache in the morning!"

"You usually do!" Merlin retorted.

"Too right, you're explaining more of this at a later date."

"I know." Merlin inwardly sighed, he wasn't looking forward to that conversation.

"You don't have to you know." Gwaine said picking up on the warlocks emotions, God, he needed a drink.

Merlin glanced over at the knight, "I want to tell you." Silently adding, _'About some things,'_ in his head.

* * *

**A/N: Cheers to the reviewers, I'm glad people are enjoying this. ^.^**

**Reviews are lovely!**


	4. Disconcerting Conversations

**A/N: Blah blah, re-written.**

* * *

Chapter Three: Disconcerting Conversations

* * *

"Merlin! There you are! Gwen has been looking for you!" Arthur exclaimed as Merlin and Gwaine came stomping through the doorway. "Go on, get to it, you clot pole!" Arthur continued after a moment of awkward silence.

"Yes, King Dollop Head." Merlin said before scampering off to find Gwen and leaving the two knights.

Arthur shook his head at his manservant's antics before looking over at Gwaine; he seemed shaken. But there was a strange confidence about him; it wasn't the gallivanting one of a knight, or the ignorant one of a drunk. It was the silent and creeping, the confidence of one who knows more than he should, of a secret keeper. Shaking his head again, he disregarded the notion, this was Gwaine after all! He was probably drunk or in one of his deep philosophical moods no one could follow, or both.

"What makes a man evil?" Gwaine suddenly asked, "Is it his circumstances or is it his natural disposition?"

Definitely both Arthur decided, before opening his mouth to respond, "It depends on the person, I'd guess, not to mention the people around them; a knight can be a hero to one person and a murderer to another.

"So would you say a person was inherently evil?"

"There are some who never were good, if that's what you're referring to. But, no, on the whole people aren't inherently evil, nor are they inherently good." The King stated hurriedly wanting to finish the conversation.

"So by that logic, it is their crime that is bad. So if someone was healing others it'd be a good thing?"

"Of course." Arthur said, not getting where this conversation was headed.

"Even if they used magic?"

"Gwaine that's treasonous…" The King said slowly.

"Is it? What makes magic different? It's because we don't understand it and that makes it easy to blame?"

"That's true. But that doesn't mean you can talk like this."

"Then why are they persecuted?"

"Because they are, they have tried to destroy Camelot and it's citizens hundreds of times over!"

"But what started it, at one point magic existed in harmony, look at the world now! It's all skewed."

"Don't!" The King warned.

"The purge started it all and you know it and you hate you father for it and you hate yourself for wanting to follow in his footsteps so he'll be proud!" Gwaine's voice raised, "He's gone, Arthur, it's your turn to rule and if you continue on this path then you'll no longer be the man I believed in. People should be treated the same, even if they are different. Even if they have magic!"

"Don't you think I believe that?"

"Saying you believe something and proving it are two entirely different things."

"Did I not prove how I felt about equality by knighting you, Percival, Elyan and even Lancelot. I married Gwen out of love!"

"Yes, but we're the only ones who you've accorded that honor, aren't we? Besides, you haven't shown leniency to anyone else, what's so special about us? Is it friendship or loyalty? No it isn't. If it was then one of us would be much better off and you know that! Yes, we helped you, but you know as well as I that the reason we're all standing here today is down to him."

Arthur turned away from the knight, "That is enough, you are drunk."

"Actually I'm sober, I didn't get a chance to drink. Ugh." He held his head, "Never again." His voice lowered as he returned to the topic at hand, "But that still doesn't change the facts, you know as well as I that the druids are peaceful and they are the majority of magic users!"

"They're given a fair trial, now!" Arthur responded, his voice rising in frustration.

"No they aren't, not when it's a crime for them to breathe! Not when people are too scared to talk about this. For crying out loud even you; the King, referred to it as treasonous and looked around as if to check someone wasn't going to lob you head off for just saying that much!"

"Gwaine, where is this all coming from?" Arthur forcibly lowered his voice, "Do you know someone who practices magic?"

Gwaine blanched and pulled away from the King, "Not at all, Sire. I was merely curious." Gwaine paused knowing how guilty that sounded, "I didn't grow up here Sire, I grew up travelling, I saw a lot of the world and there was a lot of bad and good and magic was the means for both. It isn't a cause, men decide what to do with it. Power can be tempting but that's true for everything." Gwaine fumbled with his words, "I know we see a lot of the bad, but that's not all there is, but given everything that's happened, the good could end up lost. I guess, I just want to a world with that goodness in."

"I see." Arthur commented, unsure what else there was he could say to the knight who bowed before him and stiffly walked away.

Gwaine grumbled to himself and back-tracked through Camelot's Keep, down to a hole-in-the-wall tavern, he sat at the counter and nursed a tankard of mead but could find it in himself to loose himself in the elixir. The tavern keep and regular tenants eyed him nervously, unsure what to do about his peculiar mood. He was usually the one belting songs from the top of his lungs and buying people drinks he couldn't afford. What had happened to him, to make him nurse a drink like the older men who were weary with the world. Gwaine's own thoughts had wondered, _'This is what happens when you put down roots, it's why you ran away, why you traveled and drowned in alcohol. People are complicated and you've gotten involved with a Kingdom's worth!' _The young knight sat at the bar well into the morning, barely touching his drink and wondering about what was going to happen in Caerleon, his home.

Arthur had watched the retreating figure that had caused the concerns that now plagued his mind and were to heavy for the darkness drawing in. He turned away, not noticing the worry etched into his subject's face and went to go to his quarters. He was looking forward to greeting his wife and curling up with her in his arms, he needed a break, he'd been in and out of council meetings all day, which ranged from land taxes to prisoner judgments, to complains about barely fields. The King sighed, and then to have Gwaine's pseudo-philosophical ramblings on top of that was enough to make anyone tired. He ambled along the corridors to his suite, reveling in the cool golden toned stone that the Keep was made out of, marveling at the twists and turns and the reliefs placed periodically throughout. He love Camelot and this keep, he enjoyed not seeing anyone on the walk, such a change from is bustling schedule of the day. He found the door to his chambers partially open and heard sounds coming from within, recognising the voices he paused and drew away from the doors, not wanting to disturb the two. He started moving down the hall when the conversation drifted out towards him.

"Come now, what's wrong Gwen?" He heard Merlin ask.

"It's silly." The Queen said and Arthur could hear the creak of the seat and the sound of her heal as she stood up and walked over to the dark window.

"No, it's not, if something's bothering you, you can tell me."

"It's just, I keep wondering whether or not I am doing the right thing. Arthur tries and he comforts me brilliantly, but Merlin, you know the servants and what they think of everything."

"Save me the details, I don't need to know how Arthur comforts you, unless he tries cooking again, I can always use a good laugh."

"Merlin, I'm being serious here!"

"I know, Gwen, I know." He smiled before answering, "Most of the populace are happy for you, they know how kind you are and think of you as a just and beautiful Queen."

Arthur smiled at what he was saying and debated leaving, he shouldn't be dropping eves. He was stopped from doing just so when his wife asked what else there was, seemingly Merlin had hesitated about something.

"Some are jealous, you married the King after all. Something that's never every really done before. But they'll come 'round and if they don't then that's nothing. You're making a great Queen, Gwen!"

"Thank you Merlin." Arthur could hear the smirk in her voice with what she said next, "Now, we just need to find you a good woman to marry."

Merlin laughed, "I think I'm destined to be alone on that front!"

"What on Earth do you mean by that Merlin, have you not found anyone yet!?"

"Too many people try and get close to me because of Arthur. It's fine Gwen, I'm not looking for romance."

"Why ever not?"

Merlin debated telling her and figured there wasn't much harm in mentioning it, "I've never had much luck really. The first girl I fell for was poor like me and was very... ill, she died shortly after we met. We were happy for a little while at least." Arthur blanched when he heard Merlin's dry chuckle, "Looking back now, it was a young man's love full of hope and happiness, she'll never leave my heart, but..."

"No one would replace her, but it wasn't an Earth-shattering love." Gwen whispered finishing for him, Arthur heard the rustle of her dress and gathered that she moved over to console Merlin.

"It's fine Gwen, it was years ago now."

"Why did you never tell me?"

"It was private, besides, there was probably too much going on."

"Things do get very hectic around here." Gwen paused, "What about Morgana?" Arthur tensed, why were they talking about his half-sister? "Arthur used to tease you about liking her and I was there Merlin, I saw the flowers you left her."

Arthur could almost feel Merlin's wince, he could see him turning pale in his minds eye, as he strained to hear what was said next, "Morgana was beautiful and kind. I -," He hesitated, "I was infatuated, if she felt anything in return, I don't know, probably not. All I know is I let her down." He trailed off and Arthur wondered how he had done that.

Gwen bit her tongue, she knew for a fact that Morgana had returned the feelings, even if it was faintly, but from the look on Merlin's face, that knowledge would just cause him even more harm. "You blame yourself." She commented, "You shouldn't, it's not your fault Merlin, we are all to blame, none of us reached out to her."

"I tried to, but I was too late, Morgause got there first."

Gwen made a sympathetic noise and there was a lull in the conversation before she asked, "Merlin why are you telling me this, normally you avoid my questions about this like the plague. I'd almost given up."

"A lot's happened and I guess, I'm tired of hiding everything."

"But you're still hiding some things."

"Of course." Merlin said smiling.

"Oh, I've missed talking to you these past weeks." Gwen said.

"I've missed you too." Merlin paused, "I was wondering if maybe you could bend Arthur's ear for me, I have a desire to go and visit my mother."

"Oh, Hunith is lovely, when did you last see her?"

"Not since Ealdor burned. Truthfully, I'm not even sure if she's alive."

"Oh, no! You must go, do you want any company?"

"No Gwen, I'd like to go on my own to find her."

"I understand, send her my love."

"I will Gwen, it's getting late, I should head back and make sure Sara's not given Gaius a heart attack."

"Oh Merlin, one of these days that tongue of yours is going to get you in trouble."

"What are you talking about it already has!" He said, referring to the day he met Arthur.

Gwen laughed, it sounded so sweet, Arthur jumped when he realised they'd be coming to the door soon and darted down the hallway.

"Merlin, thank you for telling me, I know it wasn't easy."

"I trust you Gwen, someone reminded me that I do have people I can trust, I guess I'd lost that somewhere."

Gwen smiled and waved him off. Arthur had ducked around the corner and into a doorway when he saw Merlin storming past, he looked like a dead man walking, Arthur shuddered at the emptiness in his eyes. Why was he noticing all these things about Merlin, was he suddenly gaining new insight? No, that wasn't it, Merlin's mask was slipping and cracks were showing and Arthur was simply there to glimpse the pieces. His mind was in disarray as he walked back down to empty corridor to his room. Gwen was sat in a large chair in front of the fire, "So how much did you hear?"

Arthur jumped and looked up at her, "What do you mean?" He played innocent.

"At first I wasn't sure, but I thought I saw movement outside and that face just now proves you heard most, if not all of it."

Arthur smiled weakly before moving to sit next to her, "I'm sorry for eavesdropping and let me just preface this with this; you are a wise and fair and make a brilliant Queen."

"Oh Arthur, I just get so… Worried, sometimes."

"You don't need to, just be yourself, be the woman I fell in love with."

Smiling Gwen fell into the King's arms, holding onto this happiness with all her heart. "Its strange isn't it, how the servants are my friends, how not very long ago I was one of them. In my heart, sometimes I feel most at home with them." She trailed off.

"That's understandable." Arthur said holding onto her , "How much do you think he doesn't tell anyone?"

"A lot." Gwen paused, "He's very good at hiding it, but he's lost many people close to him and I think he feels guilty about it." Arthur looked down at Gwen quizzically, "He never really knew his father, both of his best friends died in front of him, he lost both women he ever cared about and is worried about Gaius and his mother. Is it any wonder that he doesn't tell us all of these things?"

"No, all of the sudden I'm realising all these things about him, I never knew. Rather, I acknowledged them on some level but pushed them to the back of my mind."

"Merlin was very good at deflecting attention." Gwen said dryly, "Not to mention, if you ever want to know what is happening in Camelot, you just have to ask him." She looked her husband in the eyes, "But aside from that Arthur, you've grown up since your father's death. I can see in you, more and more the man I love and the King I adore."

Arthur smiled at his wife before asking rhetorically, "What has gotten into everything lately, it's like it's all going downhill."

"What do you mean?"

"It's just things with Morgana, we don't know if she's alive and then my father, Lancelot and so on."

"Arthur." Gwen said hesitantly.

"No Gwen, I know." The King paused, "Besides I think Morgana might have had a hand in it." The King sighed and moved on, "Never mind, I came across a sober Gwaine earlier, I think I prefer him when he's catatonically drunk. He said some strange things."

Gwen laughed slightly to herself, "He does say the most extraordinary things on occasion."

"He asked why people with magic are treated the way they are, purely because of the fact they have magic."

"And, what did you say to him?"

"I told him to drop this. I mean, magic is forbidden that's just the way it is."

"But you could change that Arthur." The Queen said stiffly, "You forget that my father was killed for witchcraft and I nearly died because of it myself, when both of us were innocent. Some, such as the Druids use it for good. It seems strange to be blinded to all the different sides to something just because of hatred."

"I'm glad you're still with me." Arthur focused in on the thought of nearly loosing her.

"The only reason I wasn't was because a magic user saved me, they pretended they'd enchanted us when they hadn't." She paused, "I still don't know why they did that. I mean, why would someone take that risk."

"I do not know, it was strange, but I've not given it much thought of late, the same sorcerer killed my father."

"Didn't Gaius say there was a talisman on your father that reversed the healing magic?" Arthur didn't respond, "I bet someone put it there. You can't blame them for not knowing about that."

"I know." Arthur sighed, "I do want to change things, but at the same time..." He trailed off.

"You are not your father, you do not have to rule as he did."

Arthur blocked the thought and whispered to his wife, "Ahhh, Gwen you are so compassionate, what I could do with just an ounce of it." He said gazing into the hearth.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Reviews are Lovely!**


	5. Confrontations

**A/N: Doop de dooo! Redone.**

* * *

Chapter Four: Confrontations

* * *

Merlin got up early that morning, he'd slept fitfully, he had hours before Arthur would need waking up, it was still slightly dark out. In fact a certain knight was walking home, ready to tumble into bed after a night of not drinking enough alcohol. Merlin surveyed the room, it was a riot of herbs and medicines, in one corner Gaius was brewing something. Merlin headed over and recognising the potion to settle the stomach he helped dice and prepare the ingredients, they worked in a comfortable silence for a while.

"Couldn't sleep?" Gaius asked.

"No." Merlin responded his brow furrowed in concentration, "What about you?"

"I don't sleep as much as I used to, I find it very hard." He gestured to the work, "I'd thought I'd start on this, it needs being done, even if it is tedious."

"Mmm." Merlin answered noncommittally, determinedly chopping the roots.

"Merlin." Gaius said, waiting until the boy to look up. For Merlin still was a boy in his eyes even after all he'd accomplished, it was one of the perks of being older and there were few enough of those. "Go back to bed."

"I can''t. I'm too worried, besides we need to talk about something." Merlin retorted looking around at the disarray of Gaius's room, rather than at the man himself.

The old mentor glanced over and quirked one of his forever quizzical eyebrows, "What have you done now?"

Merlin shook his head, "I haven't done anything. Alator and Kilgarrah came a visited me, both carrying the same message about how magical folk have been disappearing. I'm meaning to go and find out what's happening to them."

Gaius took a deep breath, knowing that he wouldn't be able to convince his ward otherwise, "It could be a trap."

"It probably is." Merlin shrugged, "I still have to try."

Gaius put the potion on simmer, it'd be alright in that state for a while. "What of Morgana, is there any news on that front?"

"No, no one has any information regarding her."

"Strange, I thought she had been wounded in the last fight."

"I don't know." Merlin sat on one of the benches and rested his arms on the table, "She may have a hand in it, but both Alator and Kilgarrah don't think that is the case."

"Whoever's managing to capture and subdue that many beasts and magical folk must be powerful or at least control someone who is." Gaius shivered, "I'm not too sure which is more terrifying."

"I know."

"Merlin, you may not be strong enough."

"I know!" The warlock exclaimed.

Gaius backtracked, "Is there any possibility they're being killed?"

"There's no evidence to suggest that and even if that was the case, I'd still have to go."

"Where will you be heading?"

"Towards Caerleon, that's were the latest abductions have been taking place."

"Are you going alone?"

Merlin shook his head, "No, Gwaine is coming with me." Merlin smirked slightly, "He might have found me last night."

"He knows! Merlin are you sure that's wise?"

"He does and so far there's been no warning bells."

Gaius slumped in relief, "That is good, you needed someone to confide in, I can only do so much." He paused, "Even if it is Gwaine, but I'm glad you won't be going alone."

"I'm probably more dangerous than anything we'd meet anyways."

"Don't go taking any chances Merlin, you have no idea what might happen." He admonished.

"True." Merlin grinned ruefully.

"Now get back to bed, there's nothing you can do now and I'm not having you fall asleep on your feet when you're meant to be working and packing!"

Merlin smiled at his mentor and stumbled back into his room, sleep came to him fairly quickly this time and the rest of the day past in a blur. Merlin guessed Gwen had talked to Arthur as he had given him the next week off, though he did keep giving him weird looks, though it could have been due to the conversation.

"Sire, I was wondering if I could have some time off, to pick some herbs."

"I see." Arthur said disbelievingly, he waited a moment for the real reason which was not forthcoming. "Care to tell me the real reason?"

"What real reason, sire?"

"Oh come now, you never ask before you disappear on herb gathering journeys, what's so different about this time?"

"Well, sire, I had no idea you were so interested in botany, there are many different types of herbs and some are very tricky to get hold of and given how many bandits there seem to be -."

"Stop rambling Merlin. You know you can tell me if there's a problem."

"Of course, sire."

Arthur frowned, "I could help."

"No you can't sire, you have a Kingdom to run."

"Well, the least you can do is tell me where your headed."

"Can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Secret herb place, don't want others to find it." Merlin retorted cheekily.

"Fine, you may go." Arthur agreed tersely.

Merlin had no idea what excuse Gwaine was using but left him to it, if it worked then Merlin didn't mind, just as long as it didn't get them into trouble as the knights schemes tended to do. Before long evening rolled round, the duo were planning on leaving in the morning.

Sara knew that something was happening, at first she thought she was going to be out of a job. But then she gathered that Merlin was going away, which was why Gaius seemed so withdrawn. He worried constantly about the man. She smiled to herself as she walked down the hallways of the castle, it'd been one of her goals to get inside of it and here she was living here! She smiled when she was Gwaine up a head, he was also heading up towards Gaius' and Merlin's rooms from the look of things.

"Gwaine!" She called out, darting past the other servants to reach him. "You headed to Gaius?"

"Hello Sara, yeah. I'm going away for a couple of days and figured I'd ask Merlin if he wanted company for some of his journey."

"Fair enough." They fell into the step and walked towards the Court Physicians, "How are you finding it working for Gaius?"

Sara smirked, he always asked that, "It's been great actually, it;s really interesting and Merlin makes me laugh."

"He's good at that, not as good as me, though." Gwaine said winking.

"Thank you again, Gwaine."

"It was no fuss, you're the one who made the decision to come and had enough skill that Gaius took you on." Gwaine shrugged it off unused to people being grateful.

"I'll be getting lost around here for ages." Sara said looking around.

"I'll let you in on a secret. Most people do. I can only think of three or four people who really know the castle."

"Is one of them you?"

"Heaven's no, Arthur's, Merlin and Gaius. They're always bustling all over the place and seem to know all the short cuts, it's the only way to explain how they pop up everywhere before me." He chuckled to himself.

"Who's the fourth?"

Gwaine frowned slightly, "Probably Morgana."

"King Arthur's witch sister?" She exclaimed.

Gwaine shushed her before responding, "Yes, after all she and Arthur grew up playing here..." He trailed off, stopping the conversation, glad for the lull of people around, most avoided this hallway due to explosions and so there was a clear path to the Court Physicians rooms. Gwaine knocked and opened the door for Sara, they found Merlin running around grabbing this and that; putting one thing there and moving this here. They stood in the doorway in shock and in the middle of it all was Gaius sat at his desk reading.

"Ah, Sara you're back, good. Come over here and read this." He held out a book and Gwaine was left alone to watch as she navigated around the precarious tabled and the wirlwind that was Merlin.

"Now I remember why I stayed away whenever Merlin was working on something." Gwaine stated, "How does he know where everything is?"

"It's ordered chaos!" Merlin yelled before disappearing into his room.

Gwaine strolled over to Merlin's room, "What are you even doing, we can take that much with us!"

Merlin rolled his eyes, "I'm not going to, I'm looking for something genius."

"Why yes I am!"

"Of course you are." Merlin suddenly jumped up and dashed into the outer room where he looked behind ingredient bottles on the shelves.

"Oh for crying out loud, it's over by the pot!" Gaius finally called out and Merlin dashed over grabbing something circular and metal. Gwaine couldn't get a glimpse of it before it went into Merlin's bag.

"Thank you!" Merlin then stood with his hand on his hips and looked around seeing if there was anything else he needed and some how when turning around he managed to fall over. He looked up to see Gwaine standing over him trying to keep back the waves of laughter but it proved to much for the young knight, who couldn't even lift a hand to help the young warlock. Gwaine now had his answer about whether or not the clumsiness was real. Merlin jumped when he heard laughed coming from the table behind him too. "Oh come on now, it really wasn't that funny!" He said, getting up and rubbing his sore backside slightly, only serving to make them laugh more.

The good cheer was interrupted when a page burst into the room calling for Gaius, saying that Lord Stolt had fallen again. Gaius prompted Sara into action and she grabbed the medical bag, whilst Gaius grabbed a couple of extra tonics. Merlin called out to Sara and threw her a bottle which she deftly caught.

"The tincture?" Gaius asked, not bothering to admonish his ward.

"Yeah!" The warlock confirmed as they left, following the young page. It all had an air of practice about it, when in fact this had only happened a couple of times now. Twice because of Lord Stolt's persistent belief that he could walk without assistance.

Once the other's were gone, Gwaine sat with back to the bench and streched his legs out in front of him, while asking what the plan was.

"We'll get up early an leave as soon as the gates are open and head off towrds Cearleon, it should take us no more than a couple of days. You'll have to loose the Camelot colours though."

Gwaine nodded, "What about your mother are you going to go and visit her?"

Merlin looked away "I do want to go and see her."

"But you're scared." The warlock didn't respond aside from the tightening of his jaw, "It's fine, I get it, but hopefully we'll end up heading over there."

"Maybe when this is over." Merlin commented.

"Any idea what we're to do when we get there?"

"Bend and mingle, try and root out any information." Merlin paused deciding that he could pry too, "Doesn't your family live in Caerleon?"

Gwaine narrowed his eyes, "Yes, but we won't call on them unless necessary."

Merlin nodded in acquiescence, they started discussing the rash of disappearances seeing if there was any method or pattern to it. Unaware of the blond haired King heading towards them looking for Gaius. The King strode into the room, interrupting the discussion about people going missing, he paused in his mission, wondering what that was about. He was King he should know about people going missing. The other two men looked over at him and putting his thoughts on hold he asked where Gaius was.

"He#s attending to Lord Stolt at the moment Arthur, he should be done soon, if there aren't any complications." Merlin responded.

"What's wrong?" Gwaine inquired.

"Gwen's not feeling that well." (1)

"Sorry to hear that."

"What are you two up to?" Arthur questioned.

"Packing." His manservant gestured to the pack on the floor.

"Is Gwaine going with you then? That'll make Gwen happier."

"Yeah, he cornered me and demanded to come, I told him there's no taverns in Ealdor."

"Hey! I didn't demand, I may have insisted though."

"Same difference!"

Arthur interrupted the bickering before it could really start, "What were you saying about disappearances, I couldn't help but overhear."

There was a beat of silence before Merlin filled it, "Oh great, his hearing is going now as well!"

"What?" Arthur said taken back.

"I said your hearing is go-" Merlin called loudly until Arthur waved him off.

"I walked right into that one, but really, what's this about disappearances, I'm King I need to know about these things.

"My lord, you said Gwen was unwell, you should go to her." Gwaine said smiling his rouge grin, trying to distract him, "We'll let Gaius know.

"I will head back, but first you will tell me about this." He said moving to sit down in a chair.

Gwaine glanced at Merlin who shrugged, his fingers fidgeting as he looked at different potions, needing to do something.

Gwaine sighed, "There's been a rash of people and creatures disappearing of late."

"I'd gathered that from what you were saying, why am I only finding out about this now?"

Gwaine looked over at Merlin, who resolutely refused to comment, "Because the people and creatures are those of magic sire, such as the druids."

"I see." Arthur said testily, "And you're going looking for them?" They nodded, "So was what you told Gwen about visiting your mother was a lie?!" He turned his attention on Merlin.

"So she did tell you!"

"You really think I bought the herb gathering excuse, give me some credit Merlin! I'm not that dumb!"

Merlin muttered something under his breath before answering the question, "No, it was true. I haven't seen my mother in a while and I have no idea as to whether she is alive, I was going to look into the disappearances and visit her at the some time."

The King started at the two of them for a moment, "Why are you investigating this, it deals with magic. You should want nothing to do with it."

Merlin visibly flinched and Gwaine said something to draw Arthur's attention away, Merlin didn't catch it but he looked over at his King, at the 'Once and Future King'. How had he become so poisoned to the idea of magic, oh, right it was his fault. "Nothing to do with magic?" Merlin asked quietly before scoffing, "We get attacked by it every other week, people die because of it and others are saved because of it. Look at Leon, Gwen, even yourself! Remember Will, my friend who saved your life and then died?! You used magic to try and save your father, yes it backfired, but that's not your's or magic fault! It wasn't some punishment for you turning to something Uther despised just because he bargained with something he didn't understand. That doesn't make any sense! For crying out loud his own daughter has magic!" Merlin stood un-moving, even after he finished his tirade.

Arthur sat frozen, starting at the man towering above him, he opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. He glanced over at Gwaine who just looked worried, "Arthur," The knight said quietly, "You may not understand our reasons but we do have them, besides we can't just sit around and not do anything to help innocent people."

Arthur finally found his voice, "I understand that," Referring to the latter, "But not this." His voice cracked.

"We're leaving tomorrow. You cannot stop us." Merlin stated forcefully.

Arthur turned towards the young manservant, suddenly all he felt was anger coursing through him and leaped up, "You have no right to speak to me like that, you're a bastard boy from a small town, who knows nothing of my life! My mother, my father and my sister were all taken by magic!"

"Oh no, of course a poor lowborn such as me has no idea what it's like to grow up without a parent!" Merlin shouted, "Let's be honest here, you didn't loose Morgana to magic, Uther drove her away! As did you, you didn't even try to listen to her, you just pushed her off as having bad dreams or being emotional!"

"At least I didn't fail at helping her." Arthur said dangerously, "She liked you, you know. She tried to hide it but it was obvious, at first I thought it was adorable that this country boy was leaving a Lady like her flowers but then she started liking you!" Arthur laughed.

Merlin froze, Arthur had been listening in last night, he took a breath intending to calm down but he couldn't stop but the words flew from his mouth, "Arthur you are part of magic whether you want to be or not. Uther used the magic of Life and Death to conceive you and from what I know about magic your mother must have been willing for the power to work, even if your father didn't know what it entailed!"

"You told me she lied." Arthur barely whispered feeling like he'd been punched in the gut, "How could you keep that from me!" He shouted, "How did you know that?" He screamed dangerously moving over and grabbed the manservant by the arms, not noticing Gwaine trying to pull them apart. "Was it something Gaius told you or is it more poison from Morgause?"

Merlin didn't resist the King, "I knew it was the truth. I couldn't let you kill your own father!" He spat at his King before pausing to give himself time to think, "You were dying and I went to the High Priestess Nimueh, the same one your father went to and bargained with her, she explained what would happen."

Arthur froze, his grip still tense, "When was this?"

"When you were bitten by the Questing Beast." Inwardly he cursed, had someone placed a truth spell on him or something, he just kept spewing all these secrets.

Arthur pulled back, "Why would you do that?"

Merlin shrugged, "I never believed magic was bad, besides I knew you would be a good King some day."

Arthur backed away from the man in front of him and shook off Gwaine's hands, "Do I even know you?" He whispered.

Suddenly realizing just how far things had gone, "Arthur." He called out.

"I want you gone." The King said quietly, Merlin just nodded resolutely and grabbed his things, walking past his King, outwardly appearing calm where inside he was a rolling mass of feelings. "And don't come back."

Gwaine started after him before stopping next to his King, "Magic has a place in the world and you know it." He paused as if contemplating something, "If Merlin used the magic of 'Life and Death' how is he still alive?" Shaking his head the knight turned to look at his King. "You do own him your life. Is it so hard to believe that magic is just a tool or are you too poisoned to past your own prejudice." He paused, "You tell Morgana that things are different now, but are they really?"

Arthur stared at the empty wall in front of him, suddenly overcome by self-loathing, anger and guilt. He knew Merlin had saved his life, look at what had happened with Dorrocha. Lost in his thoughts, he didn't realise that Gaius had come back and was asking him a something.

"Sire. Sire. SIRE!" Arthur turned to look at him, "Did you want something?"

"Y-y-yes." He stuttered, "Gwen wasn't feeling well."

Gaius nodded and asked him some questions, Arthur zone him out and Gaius gave up. He'd sent Sara home and glanced around, "Where's Merlin? He should be here."

Arthur turned sharply at the name, "Merlin's gone."

Gaius frowned, it wasn't like the boy to not say goodbye.

Arthur's heart softened for a moment, "He said to give you his regards."

Gaius nodded to himself and lead the King back to his quarters. Arthur didn't stay for long, he watched absently as Gaius and Gwen talked before walking off and heading up and outside. He watched from the balustrades as two of his closest friends left, possibly for good. He really needed to stop eavesdropping.

Merlin and Gwaine had tacked their horses in record time and were riding out of Camelot as if the devil was on their heals. Merlin galloped ahead over the open fields surrounding Camelot and Gwaine had to rush to keep up with him, he pulled his horse up against him and grabbed the reigns off of Merlin, trying to get the horse to calm and slow down. It took a couple of tries and he nearly fell of the saddle. He looked up to tell Merlin off when he saw how deflated and shrunken he looked. "I shouldn't have said those things." He whispered.

"No. You both needed to say and hear those things. Now come on, let's get out of here and set up a camp." Gwaine said handing him back his reigns.

Merlin laughed bitterly, "How'd you get so wise, Gwaine?"

"Drink, lots of drink, and women and taverns. And did I mention women?" He said chuckling whilst leading Merlin into the forest, "They have a wealth of knowledge and information, and they have more common sense than most men I've met." He sighed, his eyes growing distant, "You learn a lot about the world travelling around, than you do standing still. Even if they're lessons you wish you'd never learned."

* * *

**A/N:**

**(1) – Three guesses what's wrong with her.**

**Sara is too young for any of the characters so she will not be romantically involved with any of them, particularly Gwaine. And he is not messing with his story line, I quite like it. Sorry for what's going to happen to you, by the way.**

**Also I just want to mention that in prologue Arthur knew they were leaving but not where they went.**

**Reviews are Lovely!**


	6. Ch - The Dragon And The Witch

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, I've had a lot going on with Uni, personal issues and other stories. Any-ways, here's the latest chapter, I'll probably get a couple more up soon as I'm in a blitz writing mood, let hope it lasts! ^.^**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Quest**

* * *

Merlin and Gwaine crashed through the bracken, Camelot's warm lights flickering behind them. Merlin stopped, panting heavily as he stared back at the cast he'd once called home.

"Come on, we have to keep moving." Gwaine hissed pulling on the young warlock's arm.

Gwaine dragged the reluctant man along, leading him almost blindly into the forest. Hours later he pushed the young warlock into a secluded cave. Merlin stared blankly at the cave walls as if in shock. Gwaine started making a fire, for once not saying anything.

"Damnit!" The knight exclaimed as the fire eluded his attempts.

Without thinking Merlin's eyes flashed golden and a fire leaped up from the collection of dead twigs on the cave floor. Gwaine leaped back as the fire flared, shock written on the soldier's face.

"Sorry." Merlin said weakly.

"It's fine." The knight said before pausing, hesitating about what he was going to say next, "Do you want to talk about what happened?"

"What's there to talk about? I fought with my king and we left." Merlin stated before looking away from the flames.

"This is insane." Gwaine said, "He should have been more understanding." Eliciting a non-committal grunt from the warlock, who'd curled up against the cave wall.

Gwaine frowned as he stared into the flickering flames of a sorcerer's fire, thinking of how he'd seen Merlin head into the forest on his hunt for him throughout Camelot and of the night everything changed.

_"Gwaine!" Merlin had exclaimed, "It's not what you think."_

_"It's not what I think?" He'd said bewildered looking at the dragon, "You're talking to a dragon and a sorcerer how is this not what it seems?" _

_"They're my friends Gwaine." Merlin said quietly, "Will you put down your sword and listen?"_

_Gwaine narrowed his eyes, weighing his options, if he put down the sword he'd be defenceless, but even with it, he couldn't do much. _

_"Gwaine, earlier on the way back from the hunt, you were saying that not all magic users were bad, let me prove that to you."_

_Cautiously Gwaine lowered his weapon, "What do you mean?"_

_Merlin nodded to the Dragon and the Catha who moved back a respectful distance, "I have magic."_

_"Y-y-you?!" He exclaimed sputtering, his sword now forgotten, "That's not pos-" He broke off, remembering the tavern fight they first met in, how things seemed to go flying at their own violation. He thought of how they always seemed to beat the odds, even when magic is involved which should be impossible. "Of course, we really would all be dead without you. Wouldn't we?"_

_"Yes." Merlin answered calmly._

_"Why did you choose to learn it?" Gwaine asked moving forward. _

_"I didn't," Merlin stated, "I was born with it."_

_"What are you talking about, people choose to learn magic; they're not born with it."_

_"I was." He replied quietly. _

_Gwaine nodded to himself, "What about them, what's going on here?" _

_Merlin looked over at the other two, "Kilgarrah and Alator have something to tell me." _

_"Kilgarrah?" Gwaine asked tentatively, his grip tensing on his sword._

_"The dragon." _

_"Why are you talking to a dragon? Wait, how are you talking to him? I'm not sure I want to know. "He said, freaking out_

_"I'm the last dragon lord." Merlin said shrugging slightly. "My father's name was Balinor, I mentioned him to you once, I met him very briefly before he died, passing his gift on to me."_

_"Let me get this straight, you're a sorcerer from birth and you're also a dragon lord, any other big announcements?" _

_"I have a destiny to protect Arthur and bring magic back to Camelot." _

_"Well you've definitely got your work cut out for you. I on the other hand need a drink." With that he turned to leave._

_"You cannot leave, the quest is yours too." Alator calmly stated._

_Gwaine looked back finally recognising the man, "Why are you talking to him, doesn't he work for Morgana?" He started forward, raising his sword, "He torture Gaius!"_

_"Gwaine, stop! I know, but he broke their alliance and sided with me."_

_"Did he now?"_

_"I did, I hold no favour with the witch."_

_"None of us here do." Kilgarrah growled, "If you'd killed her when I told you too we wouldn't be in half the mess we are in now."_

_"Are you saying she's the reason you've come?"_

_"No." Alator stated eyeing the dragon, "It is another matter entirely."_

_Kilgarrah grumbled under his breath, "She could very well have a hand in it."_

_"You know very well that she doesn't." Alator replied, holding his stance as the Dragon prowled towards him. _

_"You speak the truth, Catha. But that doesn't not mean her involvement is hidden from us."_

_Gwaine stared dumfounded at the argument starting between the two magical beings. _

_"PEACE!" Merlin shouted, his eyes flashing dangerously. "Tell us your information; stop squabbling like the children you both aren't." _

_"Young warlock you d0-."_

_Merlin roared something incomprehensible to Gwaine's ear and the dragon moved back appearing cowed. _

_"What the hell was that?"_

_"I reminded him of who I was." Merlin said nonchalantly, "Are you going to explain yourselves; you lead me out of the castle at a time where people can stumble across us and have done just that." _

_"The druids are missing." Alator whispered, awed by the Warlock's power, he knew of the Dragon Lords but seeing them in reality was a different matter entirely._

_"What do you mean missing?"_

_"Taken," Kilgarrah responded, "Magical beings be they users, fae and other such creatures have been disappearing."_

_Merlin froze, "How is this possible?" _

_"We do not know, whoever has done this must have power themselves or at least access to it."_

_"Where are they being held?"_

_"They've been disappearing from all over Albion, but I think the place to start looking is Caerleon."_

_"I need to save them."_

_"Save who?" Gwaine asked._

_"My people. The people I fight for and to protect." _

_"Merlin, we must be gone." Kilgarrah said, "We've been here too long as it is."_

_Merlin nodded almost to himself, "One last question, how do you know each other?"_

_"We met on our travels." Alator said shuffling uncomfortably before disappearing into the forest. _

_"What's that meant to mean?" Gwaine said, surprising himself._

_"I found him not that far from here, when he said he had a message for you, I was going to kill him unless you showed you knew him." Kilgarrah said, "Shame, I do quite feel like a hunt." With that he flapped his wings and took to the skies._

_"This is insane." Gwaine said as he watched the Dragon grow smaller and smaller._

_"Gwaine." Merlin started looking at him, "You can't tell the others."_

_"Do they not know?" _

_"Only Gaius does." _

_Gwaine nodded and started heading back to Camelot. "So when are we leaving?"_

_"We aren't, I am."_

_"Think again Merlin, I'm coming with you."_

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys liked it! - Reviews are greatly appreciated! ^.^ **


	7. Intermission - The Dream

**A/N: So I've had a really really really (Swearing from this point on) fucking shitty hell of a motherfucking day... I could rant to you about everything, but what's the point? Anyways, I've kinda ended up taking it out on the characters - yeah, mature I know. But I was planning on this happening anyway, it'd just probably wouldn't be as dark, though who knows with me. Anyways enough rambling, you've been warned, enjoy.**

**This is a torture scene or rather one of the mental ones that Merlin suffers, it'll probably be the only chapter of it's kind unless it's too long and I decide to break it up into other intermissions. Heavy whump. Dark!Merlin.**

* * *

Intermission: The Dreams

* * *

The sunlight felt warm on his skin as the rode through the forest looking around he saw Gwen and Arthur ahead, sitting on a grassy verge that had a blanket with a delicious smelling food spread over it. Smiling he kicked the horse into a trot, but they seemed to be getting further and further away, the forest growing and growing, never ending, seeming to never let him go. A chill ran down his back as he looked over his shoulder, unable to shake the feeling of being watched. Abruptly the feeling vanished, almost like it never existed and he found himself in the clearing, getting off his horse, Arthur and Gwen laughing and chatting merrily to him. '_This is wrong'_, he thought to himself, unable to place what was off, a flicker of something out of place, like seeing something out of the corner of your eye, a broken tree, a distorted smile, the smell of rotting food.

"Are you alright Merlin?" Gwen asked, shaking him out of his reverie.

"Yes, fine." He looked back and everything was normal, happy, as it should be.

"Good, do join us, the food is delicious." She motioned to the delectable spread.

"I shouldn't."

"Nonsense Merlin, when have you ever passed up a good meal?" Arthur scoffed.

"Well alright then." The warlock said, reaching for the puff cakes.

"Not them." Gwen said sharply, "Their mine." Quick as a flash the distortion was there again, only this time it was in her voice, her eyes. Slowly the young man withdrew his hand and took a piece of bread. The royals smiled at each other and began chatting normally and the flash was gone.

_What am I not seeing! Show me! _The warlock demanded and gasped as his vision seemed to double a grey film sliding into place, the food turned rotten, flies and maggots feasting in the refuse. And Gwen, lovely Gwen was smirking as she lifted a delicacy from the picnic basket and ate it slowly, as she bit into it a maggot slipped from her mouth and down onto her dress, annoyed she flicked it off. Merlin stood transfixed, but something made him look over at Arthur, he was laughing the blood from a raw steak covering his mouth and clothes but he took no notice, it was then that Merlin noticed that his Kings eyes were missing and he saw Gwen reaching for another delicacy, it was only then that Merlin realised what they were. Shaking his head he whispered no and there underneath the horrid reality was the sunny one and back he was with his laughing Gwen, Arthur had just told a joke.

When suddenly they both keeled over coughing and the sunlight shimmered and he was back in the grey world, only this time, Gwen was lying on the picnic blanket her hair was tangle and jagged, her happy smile frozen on her face as her sightless eyes stared at him, her body was unceremoniously displayed, dried blood covering her, and there where bite and tear marks as at some point animals had feasted on her forgotten shell. The grey Arthur was still sat there happily eating his meat, his sightless eyes unknowing to the world around him, but then he flickered and froze and standing next to him screaming was Arthur.

"HELP HER YOU BLIND FOOL! SHE'S YOUR WIFE, YOU LOVE HER! STOP EATING!" He yelled at himself.

"Arthur." Merlin whispered over dry lips, barely expecting to be heard, but he was.

The young King looked up at him, madness in his gaze. "You. What are you doing here? This is all your fault, you're meant to protect me, protect us."

"Arthur I'm sorry, I tried to help." Merlin shook, the words left his mouth without him meaning to say them, like he was reliving a memory and couldn't change the outcome.

"Tried. You tried to help." Arthur smirked cruelly. "She loved you, you know, in her own way."

"Arthur, please."

The King looked up, "Please? PLEASE? My wife is dead, why should I give you anything. You and your kind you're worthless and evil and I AM GOING TO KILL YOU! Every. Last. One. And I'll make it my duty for you to be the last, so you can see all of your misery as your world and your people collapse around you." He hissed the last part in a calm whisper, before turning he gaze back to his unseeing wife, leaning down he reached out to stroke her cheek, but his hand past through, he was dead after all. His grey self just sat there eating contentedly as Merlin felt himself being pulled away.

"Why are you doing this? WHO ARE YOU?"Merlin screeched at the heavens the tears heavy on his face.

"Who am I? Well that is a very good question." A voice said and Merlin turned to find himself facing someone shrouded in darkness. "I am many things, I am the one people pray to, I am one people curse. I am many things to many people, lover, healer, preacher, hero, vilan, torturer, murderer. But the better question is who are you?"

"Give me a name, stop speaking his riddles!" Merlin screamed his power gathering around him. The man just tutted and then his power was gone, it still floated around him, but he couldn't reach it, it swirled around him like a playful spirit, Merlin shook with the emptiness of loosing a part of him that had always been there, that was so intrinsic is was like breathing.

"Agravain. Cornelius Sigan. Nimueh. Lancelot. Balinor. Will. Freya." The voice seemed to smile, "There, those are names."

"Not their's yours!"

"But why, Merlin, don't they matter to you, after all you're the reason their here." He said gesturing around him at the figures appearing around them, they wafted like mist, there were those he named and those he didn't, from Catrina, to Edwin, to Tristan de Bios and Mary Collins. The forest was still there, the trees laughingly full of life and vibrant as they formed a circle around them.

"No, you're dead or gone, so leave!"

"Dead? Gone? Aren't you? This is why we're here, to give you your due. The warlock who is meant to save the world, what a legacy you have?" He congradulated the warlock, this time a pearly white smile could be seen in the darkness, not unlike that of a Cheshire grin. "A legacy of murder and betrayal. You let your friends, lovers and even father die for you. You killed when needed and in doing so you destroyed everything those people could have become and done, just gone, as if they never existed." Dismantlement flavoured his voice. "And you Emrys, what was it all for, to protect your precious Camelot and Arthur, to protect his beloved and your friends the Knights?" The man laughed, the image of the picnic flashed before Merlin's eyes. "It was all for nothing and you know it. They raped and pillaged this Earth and in the end it was all for naught, you failed after all." The forest slowly merged into a battle field, bodies strewn everywhere, groans of the dying filling the air, the only part not littered with death was the circle they stood in.

"Your weakness for the witch, you never could harm her. You hovered on the border of fate. Not following the Dragon's advice who as we very well know works to his own ends, he forks out advice and tells you things to merit the best outcome for himself, not you or your destiny. He raised a Kingdom he admired to the ground because of you and you trust. But then you followed the old fools Giaus's and didn't help the witch as you wanted to, leaving her alone. Even now you would hesitate, even after all she's done. You broke something in yourself, trying to kill her and failing." The voice laughed, she is indeed the darkness to your light because you made her that way, it's amusing really how fate made her a more powerful healer and you and more powerful killed when you are supposed to be love and she, hatred. I guess it does have a sense of humour."

Merlin back away trying to run from the maddening voice but every time he approached the circle the fragments solidified and he drew back terrified. The young warlock collapsed in the centre of the circle, voice hissing into his ears.

"You and me could accomplish so much together!"

"You're Emrys?"

"HELP ME!"

"You're so kind, Merlin."

"I forgive you."

"What have you done."

"I have faith in you, son."

"You destroyed everything!"

"It's only just begun."

"You're not immortal."

They clambered at his conscience. Merlin clawed at his ears, tried to block out the sound but still the voice rang through into his head, ignoring the blood running down his neck. The dragon lord, screamed his eyes flashing gold, the colour flickering as he tried to destroy himself and everything a maelstrom appeared overhead the elements crying out in desperation as the young warlock slowly lost a bit of his sanity.

"Enough." A quiet voice whispered, a gentle hand rested on the worn out boys shoulder as everything faded, "You see now don't you? What you done. What you are, the legends will know you as a hero and a magician. But we will know, we who matter know that all you are is a murderer." Merlin looked up at the figure in front of him, it was with discerning eyes he stared at himself.

Merlin blinked awake. The warlock stared blankly at the circular walls of his cell his blue eyes muted and grey. The water was gone from his cell but the chill remained.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that was fun to write... I hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are more than welcome. ^.^**


	8. Ch - Realisation

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. Hope you enjoy! & Merry Christmas. **

**... That aside I freaking out about tonight. :( **

* * *

Chapter 7: Confrontation.

* * *

Merlin sat in the shadows of the flame; he looked over at Gwaine who was making himself at home. To the oblivious eye he looked calm and relaxed, but to the trained eye you could see his muscle coiled tightly, making the chainmail ripple, like a snake preparing to spring. Merlin stood up slowly.

"Where are you going?"

"To explore, we need to know if there are other ways in or out." Merlin replied.

Gwaine hesitated before saying, "Don't go too far."

Merlin put on a smile and walked away, normally he would have laughed and made a joke, but they both new the real reason Merlin wanted to leave the campfire, even if neither was admitting to it. He travelled further down one of the tunnels, debating whether or not to mark the way he went, in the end he decided against it, as it could lead someone to them. Instead he had something of Gwaine's with him, enabling him to find the knight when he wanted.

Soon enough he couldn't see the firelight, giving his eyes time to adjust his thoughts wondered to how they'd been packing, Merlin had just told Gaius where they were heading when the King strode into the room, saying that the Queen was feeling unwell. (1) Gaius had asked him some questions before grabbing his things and rushing off, leaving the three younger men on their own. Arthur had turned to leave, but in a surprisingly observant mood he looked back at Gwaine and Merlin.

"What are you doing?"

"Packing." His manservant had replied.

"Yes, I can see that, why are you packing?"

"Because we're leaving."

"Why?" He asked again, moving further into the room.

"My lord, you said Gwen was unwell, you should go to her." Gwaine said smiling his rouge grin."

"I will. But first you will tell me where you are headed."

"We're going to gather herbs." Merlin said with a straight face his fingers fidgeting as he looked at different potions.

"Then why are you looking at those?"

"To see what we have."

"I see." Arthur said disbelievingly, he waited a moment for the real reason which was not forthcoming. "Care to tell me the real reason?"

Merlin looked over at Gwaine helplessly, "What real reason, sire?"

"Oh come now, you never take someone with you when you disappear on herb gathering journeys, what's so different about this time?"

"Well, sire, I had no idea you were so interested in botany, there are many different types of herbs and some are very tricky to get hold of and given how many bandits there seem to be -."

"Stop rambling Merlin. You know you can tell me if there's a problem."

"Of course, sire."

Arthur frowned, "I could help."

"No you can't sire, you have a Kingdom to run."

"Well, the least you can do is tell me where your headed."

"Can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Secret herb place, don't want others to find it." Merlin retorted cheekily.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with the disappearances that have been happening lately, would it?"

"What on earth gave you that idea." Merlin said, whilst Gwaine looked pale.

"Honestly sire, we're just collecting herbs," the knight interjected.

Arthur narrowed his eyes, "What aren't you telling me?" He stepped further into the room.

"Fine!" Merlin snapped, "It's got to do with the disappearing people. I know one of them!" (2)

"What? Who?" The King asked.

"No one of consequence, but we're going looking for them."

"Let me help, I'll call up the knights, we can search together."

"That won't work." Merlin said, to the Kings retreating back.

"Why ever not?"

"Because they use magic, all those who've disappeared with either druids or magic users, whilst they're not openly persecuted anymore, you're not going to lift a finger to save them!"

"What! I'm not my father Merlin."

"No, but you're just as against magic as he is and you've done you fair share of bad things to a peaceful people."

"Peaceful?! They harboured Morgana!"

"Where else was she to go? Uther wanted her dead and you, well, it was too late by then."

Arthur reeled backwards, shocked by the venom in his servants words.

"Look, let's just stop this." Gwaine broke in.

"You're joining him; did you know that's why he's leaving?"

"Yes, Arthur, I did." Gwaine said staring the King in the eye. "They're people, just like everyone else. Besides, he's mad enough to go on his own; I might as well help him."

"So you're both going to disobey the law of the kingdom." Arthur said staring back at his companions. "Leave. Get out. Help your precious friend." Arthur said slamming the door open, to see a shocked Gaius standing on the other side

"Sire, the Queen wishes to see you." The physician looked over at his apprentice, his eyebrow raised, and a worried frown on his face.

"Good, take me to her." The King said his face frozen in a mask as he looked back at his friends. "Don't come back." He said whispering his edict before travelling out of their lives, dragging along a worried and bewildered Gaius.

Merlin had physically deflated once the King had left, Gwaine found him in the tunnels, leaning against the wall in the same sunken position.

"I shouldn't have said those things." He whispered.

"No. He needed to hear it and you needed to say it. Now come on, let's get you back to the fire." Gwaine said dragging the young warlock back to the warmth.

Merlin laughed, "How'd you get so wise, Gwaine?"

"Drink, lots of drink, and women and taverns. And did I mention women?" He said chuckling whilst helping Merlin back down the tunnel, "They have a wealth of knowledge and information, most have more common sense than most men I've met." He sighed, his eyes growing distant, "You learn a lot about the world travelling around, than you do standing still. Even if they're lessons you wish you'd never learned."

* * *

**A/N:**

**(1) – Three guesses what's wrong with her.**

**(2) – Three guesses who.**

** - Also I just want to mention that in prologue Arthur knew they were leaving but not where they went. **

**Please R&R! ^.^**


	9. Ch - The Capital Of Information

**A/N: Yeah, I'm back. Sorry just had an awful lot going on and I feel really bad about not updating sooner. This is only a short update I'm writing another chapter at the moment. I think I might sort out a schedule or something.. **

**Here's some Arwen action for you.**

**Anyways enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter 8: Realisation.

* * *

A slight melancholy hung over Camelot, it drifted through the air. It passed the townsfolk bartering their wares and going about their daily business as if nothing was wrong. It chased leaves on the practise field that the knights were gathered around, they too pretending nothing was wrong. And on it travelled up to the Keep, where the nobles laughed and plotted and a King and Queen resided, they alone noted the dreariness more than the others; it was like there was a light missing, one you never knew was there until it was gone.

"Gwen, I fear I've made a mistake."

"Arthur, what do you mean?"

"I -..." The King hesitated and sat down next to his wife at a table looking out over the balcony on to the city of Camelot. "I knew that they were leaving."

"Yes, I know. You wouldn't have told the others to not bother searching otherwise." Gwen paused, looking at Arthur, "What happened?"

"Merlin tried feeding me a fob story about collecting herbs, I was so emotional about you and other things that I snapped, and tried to get the information out of him, eventually he caved, or rather he lost it, he told me was going to do something about the disappearances and, Gwen he told me some things I can't help but think are true. I don't want to be my father, I really don't but I worry every day that I grow more and more like him."

"No, Arthur, you will never be your father, you are you. You are just and kind." Gwen said moving to hold her husband.

Leaning his head into her arms, the King held onto his wife and breathed in deeply. "I –I told them not to come back, it's been a week and there's been no news and the disappearances have increased. I'm worried Gwen."

"Arthur, you didn't," Gwen said pulling away and looking her husband in the eye, "If you're worried about them, send people out to find them!"

Arthur sighed, "You're right of course and Merlin was too, the people that are disappearing are my people, no matter their abilities or beliefs." He gently kissed his wife before ordering a servant to gather the council and his commanding knights in the throne room. Offering his arm, he lead his wife to the meeting, by the time they got there at least half the council and Sir Leon were there, taking his wife to her Throne he turned to wait for the others who arrived slowly but surely.

"I know this is sudden but we have an issue to deal with." Arthur introduced the meeting.

"Is this to do with the barely demand over in Fort Calville?" The wheezy voice council member asked.

"No. It is about the disappearances that have been rumoured up and down not only Camelot but all of Albion. We must address this issue."

"But sire those that disappear are magic users and druids, is this not a good thing?" The same wheezy voice man asked.

"How is it? Are they not Camelot's citizens, what does it say to others if we do not investigate this? It tells them we do not care, or it could tell them we're responsible. Either way it has gone on for long enough. Does anyone disagree with this?" He asked, waiting for an answer, when he didn't get one, he dismissed everyone aside from Sir Leon, Sir Percival and Sir Elyan.

The king turned and sat down in his Throne an uncharacteristic move on his part. "I have something to discuss that must not pass these walls." He stated as the knights looked around the empty room, devoid of even the servants.

"Is this to do with Merlin and Gwaine, sire?" Elyan asked.

"Yes, it is, they left in search of what has been happening to those people and to my shame I reacted badly." His Queen reached over and took his hand in hers, offering comfort. "I told them not to come back." The pain was evident in his voice.

The knights looked uncomfortably at each other, though they were loyal to Arthur they couldn't help but wonder at how their King could do that.

"I was left a missive by Merlin telling me about the different disappearances and that there was a pattern to them, though I do not know if this still holds up." He looked up at Sir Leon and Sir Elyan before ordering them to prepare a company and find out what's happening to the people. He then took a deep breath before turning to say, "Percival, you will take a patrol of knights to find Gwaine and Merlin and help them."

"Yes Sire." The three of them answered in unison, bowing before their king, they left the room smiling, leaving the royals talking quietly among themselves.

* * *

**A/N: I really need to write some more of this, but in my head I'm ages away from here, so it's really hard to write it... -.- Maybe I should write the other sections I'm thinking so I have them done and dusted.**

**I'm sorry for the severe lack of Mergana, don't worry it will come, it'll just take some time. Given how the story is. . **

**Also, I've been considering re-doing/editing this so it's in more of a chronological order. Keeping the prologue as a flash-forward but everything else as not. Opinions? **

**Reviews are Golden. **


End file.
